


feels like home

by dyoungsangel



Series: soft drabbles for weak hearts [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Badly written tho, Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, i had to write it, they are honestly so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyoungsangel/pseuds/dyoungsangel
Summary: Taeyong was so tired, the only thing he could think of was the warm embrace of Johnny.





	feels like home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joonielayeol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonielayeol/gifts).



Johnny was lying on his bed, scrolling through some twitter tags on his phone. A quite boring saturday evening.

After a while someone knocked on the door to his and Jaehyun's room.

"Come in", he said in english and waited for the door to open.

John turned off his phone when he saw fluffy black hair peeking in, followed by high cheek bones, a jawline that could cut you if you touched it and a small body which seemed too fragile for the world most of the time.

Taeyong.

The tiny figure closed the door after himself when he saw that Jaehyun wasn't anywhere within these 4²m.

Taeyongs eyes looked tired, a little red from the lack of sleep and deep, dark bags under them. All in all it screamed 'stress'.

Johnny stretched his armes, opening them wide to welcome his boyfriend in his embrace.

Taeyong, of course, didn't need to be told twice, running towards the bed and jumping on the tall man as soon as he had the permission.

The moment both of them just cuddled up to each other, they knew they probably didn't need more in life. Their legs were tangled together since neither of them wanted to let the other go.

"I'm glad you didn't need to record for your radio show tonight. I couldn't sleep yesterday because you weren't with me.", Taeyong admitted and pressed his face against the broad chest of John.

John himself just laughed. He thought it was cute that the other had missed him so soon.

Slowly he let his hands wander over the tiny man's back, calming him down the way he knew would work. Pressing soft kisses over his forehead, Johnny pushed him more against himself.

"I'm sorry that I am away so often these days. But you know you can always just sleep here until I'll be home again, don't you?", he whispered in a low voice that brought shivers down the others back.

"Yeah..", was the soft answer. At the moment Taeyong really didn't care about anything anymore. This was all he had been craving for the last two days.

"I love you", Taeyong added. It was a faint whisper filled with love, honesty and fatigue.

A few seconds later Johnny could hear soft, deep breaths in his arms. Taeyong fell asleep.

It was still so magical, something that made him feel so many things at once. The knowledge that this small human being was his and only his.

That he was loved so dearly and he knew he felt the same.

These things made Johnny feel like home.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't much but I hope you enjoyed reading! I wrote this quite fast so tell me if I did something wrong. 
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you want to. (@kyutiepooh)


End file.
